


plant talks

by findaffodils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Kawanishi and Goshiki are getting married, M/M, Minor Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Semi is a florist, Shirabu does not know anything about plants, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findaffodils/pseuds/findaffodils
Summary: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020Day 3: Flower Shop AU“I guess it’s the thought of taking care of plants that scares them. Personally, I could not spare a time of my day giving plants attention.”“Hmmm, but there are also low maintenance house plants,” the ash blonde responded while plucking up stems of roses from the bush. “They thrive even without you fully committing on taking care of it.”
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	plant talks

Sharing an apartment with a couple since college was unbearable for Kenjirou Shirabu. So, imagine his relief when he heard his best friend Taichi Kawanishi announced that he was planning to propose to his boyfriend Goshiki Tsutomu and get a place of their own.

As the best friend, of course, Shirabu didn’t have much of a choice when Kawanishi asked for his help with the proposal.

 _What’s a little more trouble compared to a peaceful future without those two hopping around the apartment like damn bunnies._ Shirabu thought as he pushed the glass door.

In front of him was a variety of plants he could not even name. Not that he needed to know any of them.

Like any other couple planning for engagement, roses were their safest bet and that was what Shirabu was looking for.

“Can I help you?” a voice came up from behind which made Shirabu take a small step back bumping into the person.

“I’m sorry,” he said, turning around.

The man flashed a soft smile at Shirabu. He was standing two inches taller than him and had a visible ash blonde hair that contrasted the dark green leaves behind him.

“Are you looking for something?” the man asked.

“Uhm, do you work here?”

In less than three minutes, Shirabu managed to make him smile twice.

“I suppose it’s not that obvious then,” he said clicking his tongue. “I’m actually the owner of the shop.”

Shirabu paled. He wanted the ground to eat him up at that moment for making his mouth work faster than his brain.

_Of course, he works here, Kenjirou. Isn’t that obvious?_

“Again, I’m sorry. I assumed you were also a customer,” Shirabu said.

“No worries,” the man replied. “So, are you looking for something?”

_God, how many times has he asked that question already? I might as well let myself fake faint._

“Uh,” Shirabu trailed. “Roses. I was looking for roses.”

“For your lover?”

Curiosity was evident with the way the florist asked the question as he led Shirabu down the aisles.

“Actually, it’s for my best friend. He’s proposing.”

“Ah, so it’s red roses then, I presume?”

“Yes.”

After several turns around the shop, they finally arrived at the door that leads to the back of the shop. Once opened, Shirabu held his breath. Unlike the front of the shop that was full of ready-to-pick flowers already wrapped in bouquets, what’s in front of him was a garden.

“Is your friend proposing tonight?” the man asked to which Shirabu nodded, still not finding his words in awe of the sight before him. “Well, I guess it’d be best to give fresh roses then. Makes it more romantic, don’t you think?”

They were still walking past shelves of plants bathing in the sunlight when Shirabu finally found his voice to say, “I never thought there could be these many plants.”

“Yeah, well, not everyone can be plant persons. I mean, most of the time they enter plant shops to buy flowers for anniversaries or other special occasions neglecting those babies,” the florist said, caressing the green leaves to his right. “The only times when these plants are actually bought would be when newly-wed couples or newly-moved people come into the area to give their houses a touch of green. They actually have a lot of benefits, you know?”

Shirabu nodded as they stopped walking in front of a rose bush. “I guess it’s the thought of taking care of plants that scares them. Personally, I could not spare a time of my day giving plants attention.”

“Hmmm, but there are also low maintenance house plants,” the ash blonde responded while plucking up stems of roses from the bush. “They thrive even without you fully committing on taking care of it.”

_Ah, shit. Why did he have to be so gorgeous while saying all that?_

Once the man had successfully plucked out enough roses, they went back to the store front.

“How’d you think it should be arranged?” he asked.

“Uh, you’re the florist. You should know better than I do.”

The florist chuckled. “Right, of course. How about I arrange them in boxes instead of a typical bouquet?”

Shirabu shrugged. He knew what he was talking about. He could see it all around the internet.

“Okay, you can look around if you want. This would take a moment.”

Too tired to walk around, and possibly get lost in the shop, Shirabu took a seat in front of the man intently watching as he worked his magic with a large blue box.

 _He has delicate hands._ Shirabu thought.

“Here,” the man said as he handed the covered box to the copper-colored hair.

“Thank you,” Shirabu said, taking the box from under slightly feeling the florist’s fingers.

 _You have soft hands._ Shirabu wanted to say, but the man might find that creepy.

“Uh, thanks?” the ash blonde suddenly said, smiling sheepishly with a hand on his nape as he registers Shirabu’s order.

_Did I say that out loud? Maybe he was thanking me for ordering?_

“I guess you have soft hands too?” the florist said, giving Shirabu a breathtaking smile as he handed the change supporting the customer’s outstretched hand with his.

Without any much of a word, Shirabu dashed out of the shop feeling the blood rise up to his cheeks.

_Ugh, really, Kenjirou? Why did you have to say that out loud?_

The proposal was, obviously, a success. Kawanishi was pleased with the flower arrangement Shirabu brought home. When they opened the box, there was a slight hole in the middle, to which they both assumed was the florist’s way of saying the ring box goes there.

Since it was their anniversary, Goshiki did not think his boyfriend was planning to propose when he gave him a box of flowers. That was until he saw the velvet box in the middle.

“I knew Taichi wouldn’t think of hiding the ring in plain sight,” Goshiki said as he listened to his fiancé’s story about the proposal preparations. “That’s one hell of a florist if you ask me. They obviously know how to please a customer.”

“And my, did he please my best friend,” Kawanishi said, teasing Shirabu who he had caught earlier trying to calm his nerves down as he got home from the shop.

“Shirabu-san? Pleased? Who is this man and how do I thank him?” Goshiki said. “In the years I have stayed here not once have I seen you flustered.”

“Shut up, bowl brat,” Shirabu said in an attempt to stop the two from teasing him any further.

The younger just laughed, snuggling in his fiancé’s arms. With a groan at the display of affection, Shirabu left the two and went to his room – hopefully, to get some sleep and stop thinking about a man with ash blonde hair surrounded by every damn plant he could think of.

* * *

Shirabu was glad his best friend was marrying, but he wasn’t happy with the fact that he had been assigned with the flower arrangements. _Fuck, Taichi really did it this time._ He knew telling Taichi about the man from the flower shop was a mistake. Now, his best friend didn’t even bother hiding his goal to match him with the ‘damn hot florist’ as he quoted from his Goshiki.

He was standing in front of the familiar shop, taking deep breaths before pushing the door. The florist was by the counter who turned his head towards the door when he heard the bell chime.

“Mr. Soft Hands,” the florist greeted him.

Shirabu walked with his head down. _I’d be damned if he could see my face right now._ He thought as he, once again, felt his cheeks warm up.

“My name’s Shirabu Kenjirou,” he managed to utter without stammering.

The florist cocked his head to the side. “Eh, I prefer calling you Mr. Soft Hands.”

_Heavens, give me strength._

“I assume my friend already called your shop. He really liked the arrangement you did –,” he trailed. It was then that he realized he never got the florist’s name, even from Taichi.

“Semi Eita,” the ash blonde said, looking at Shirabu straight in the eyes. “You can call me Eita.”

Semi smiled at him. Shirabu shook his head and coughed, calming himself down. _Heavens, one more smile from this man and my knees would fucking give up._

“Uh, okay, Eita,” Shirabu said, testing the word out from his lips.

Semi released a sigh before clapping his hands, straightening himself up. “Do you have any flowers in mind for those two?”

They had been on it for less than an hour. Semi was really professional when it came to business. Though he throws in playful remarks here and there, he was patient with Shirabu who knows nothing about flowers.

“So, they want to keep things simple?” Semi asked.

Shirabu nodded looking at the designs the florist handed him for table arrangements.

“Hmmm, well something tells me they’re an extraordinary couple,” the florist said. “Nobody wants a simple wedding for the love of their life.”

Shirabu groaned. “Yeah, they’re extraordinarily annoying.”

“Come on, tell me something about these two,” Semi pressed. “You see, when I arrange flowers for a wedding, I have to at least have a context about the couple before deciding on which flower would suit them best.”

“Why don’t you just go for something pretty and easy to assemble?”

Semi looked at Shirabu like he had grown another head.

“You’re not much of a romantic are you, Soft Hands?” Semi mused.

“Shut up. Why do you keep calling me soft hands anyway?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “It’s either that or Uneven Bangs, you pick.”

Shirabu looked at the amused florist in front of him. _He’s annoying you, Kenjirou. Don’t give in._

“I’d rather be called by my name. Thank you very much.”

“Ah, I’d call you Grumpy, then.”

_What the actual –?_

Shirabu groaned in defeat. _Calm down, Kenjirou._

“So, Grumpy, what are they as a couple?” Semi asked, going back to his business tone.

“Well, they love annoying the hell out of me, that much I know,” the copper-haired said. “But their relationship is something to die for. They’ve been together since high school and even though Goshiki was a year younger, distance was nothing for both of them when we entered college.”

“A love that conquers all?”

“Yeah,” Shirabu agreed.

“Do you trust me with the arrangements?” Semi asked.

There’s no doubt he had something planned that does not involve Shirabu with helping in the preparations. “Well, you’re the florist.”

Semi Eita does not disappoint.

It was as plain as day when Shirabu entered the venue to see if the preparations were holding well. Semi was in his casuals when he walked towards Shirabu with a grin.

“So? Still think we should have gone with something just pretty and easy to assemble?”

Shirabu was speechless. He was first concerned with how they could pull it off since his best friend chose an outdoor wedding. He would never admit it, but Semi really knows his way. They were assembling an arc decorated with white flowers on the frame complimenting the lace curtains where the newly-weds would appear. Not only that, there were also clear vases that held variations of white flowers organized beautifully in the place.

“Speechless?” Semi asked.

Shirabu abruptly looked at the florist and beamed. “I’ve got to say, you did a really amazing job turning the place into something out of a fairytale book.”

“I’m glad you thought of it like that,” he responded, returning Shirabu’s smile of his own.

“What flower did you use in the main arrangement?”

“That would be, daisies,” the florist said. “You told me their love was the type that conquers all. Daisies are the type of flower that meant exactly that.”

“Flowers have meanings?” Shirabu asked, stunned with the information he just processed.

“You don’t know they have meaning?” Semi asked, returning Shirabu’s tone of surprise.

The copper-haired lad shook his head. _Great. You just made a fool of yourself._

Semi laughed. “My, I have a lot to teach you don’t I, Grumpy?”

* * *

The bells to Semi’s shop chimed.

It has been three months since the wedding. Kawanishi and Goshiki were able to move out of the apartment they shared with Shirabu two weeks after that, so the place was pretty much empty.

“Oh, you’re back,” the florist greeted him. “Those two must really like plants in their new home, don’t they?”

Shirabu sheepishly smiled. “Yeah.”

“So, what plants do they think of getting now?”

“Uh, do you have any _Monstera Deliciosa_?”

Semi shook his head moving away from the counter. “Come on now, Kenjirou, have I ever had a plant not available whenever you buy one?”

Semi led him to where they kept the indoor plants.

“My cousins have actually just delivered some baby monsteras earlier,” the florist said, showing Shirabu the little heart-shaped leaves.

“Oh, I thought they’d have some splits?” Shirabu asked.

Semi raised an eyebrow at the man before him. “Well, they’re still literal newborns in the shop so they haven’t been that exposed to sunlight yet.”

Mindlessly, Shirabu nodded taking in the information. “Can you wrap this one up?”

“You didn’t need to ask,” Semi said, taking the pot from Shirabu. “You looked like you had a moment of connection with the plant.”

Shirabu momentarily stopped in his tracks. “Uh, Goshiki wanted some baby plants.”

“Right,” the florist said, evidently dragging the first letter. “Well, tell the parent not to expose it to direct sunlight. These babies, while they love the sun and exposure means giving them beautiful splits, direct sunlight could cause sunburn.”

“No direct sunlight. Noted,” Shirabu said, receiving the already packed monstera.

As he was nearing the exit, Semi suddenly called out to him. “I’m glad they decided to be plant parents.”

Shirabu gave him a smile before saying his goodbye and went on to his apartment.

_No direct sunlight. No direct sunlight._

He roamed his apartment and set a stool beside his sofa.

“Well, this doesn’t get direct sunlight, but it’s near enough the window to have the sun touch the leaves,” Shirabu uttered, placing the plant on the stool.

Slouching on his sofa, Shirabu looked around the living area.

“Plant parent, huh?” he murmured.

 _Yeah, that does not sound like you, Kenjirou._ He thought as he eyed the Chinese Evergreens sitting beside the shelf which he bought the week before, and the Snake Plant he bought the week before that on his walkway.

Shirabu mentally scolded himself as he picked up the book laid on his center table about succulents. 

**Author's Note:**

> today, i offer you SemiShira!
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it.


End file.
